


Haze

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night before events that lead to the morning after that brought the change that he was certain was the best thing that happened in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from or why, but I'm finding that I don't mind it quite so much. If you do not like to read smutty things, then by all means, stop right now.

The morning sun filtered through the windows across the cell block, making shadows on the wall through the lowered sheet across bars and door. He stretched, feeling the warm, naked body beside him. The night before came flooding back to him. His senses were on immediate overload. They'd let loose a little bit, had some wine, and had a little 'it's damn good to be alive' party. 

And when she had invited him back to her cell, he'd accepted.

Maybe a little too quickly, but she hadn't seemed to mind. And as soon as the sheet dropped behind her, she had reached for him. She had blindly groped, nails and soft fingertips scoured his skin for anything to gain purchase. She was on tiptoes then, kissing his lips chastely, taking in every second like it was their last.

Then she'd pushed him onto the lower bunk. All he could smell was her. It was all around him, and it inebriated him on a level the wine just couldn't touch. She had managed to rid herself of her clothes. And she had reached for his belt. She wasn't taking no chances that he'd run. She had it loosened and had the fly of his zipper undone. She reached for the waistband and tugged, managing to get them down his hips and thighs and to his ankles with much help from him. 

His work boots were a barrier she wasn't going to cross and instead she straddled him just like he was. She gripped his erection, angling it so she could slip easily onto it. Her hips thrust in a downward motion, and he was inside her. She let out a whimper.

It had been too long for either of them, and it would be over in a matter of minutes. Her hand reached up, gripping the bed above her as she started to raise and lower herself over him. Her other hand found his neck. She held it loosely in her fingers. She needed that intimate connection even though they weren't exactly making love.

His head turned catching her wrist in the most delicate of kisses. Her heart hammered, her gut grew hot, and then it was over. She was flying, moving above him, riding out the waves of pleasure as they rippled through her. "Fuck," she whimpered, digging her nails into the skin of his neck.

And he was arching up into her, taking her at a clumsy angle, but it seemed to give them both the best ride. His hands were on her hips, fingers digging into the flesh at her bones. He grunted, aching to turn the tables on her and get above her, but this felt too good. And it was almost over. He felt himself slipping. He lifted himself then, pressing his mouth hard to hers as he let go.

The rest was a blur. He'd managed to get his boots off and they'd lay tangled in bed. He'd woken up on his side with her laying on her stomach with her face against the pillow facing away from him. He wasn't sure what he should do, but getting up never crossed his mind. Her back lay bare to him. Only the sheet covered her ass. He could see the notches in her spine and the curve of her hips. Her body was anything but perfectly shaped, and he knew he'd never want it to be. 

He wanted her just the way she was. He accepted her as she was. Just like she had always accepted him for who he was. He studied the lines and crevices and notches and the freckles, but then suddenly looking wasn't enough. He had to touch her, and before he knew what he was doing, he was moving. 

His body loomed above hers. He managed to get his knee between her slightly parted legs and kissed her neck, sucking gently with a slight bite then giving it a gentle kiss to sooth the skin. He moaned softly, knowing his erection was pressed against her backside. And then she stirred, letting out a soft hiss of a moan. 

He moved his hands up and under the pillow then, tangling his with hers. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. She wanted this, wanted him, wanted everything. He peppered kisses all over her back, his teeth and tongue took their dear sweet time exploring where only his eyes had dared venture before.

She shifted again and pressed her ass harder against his erection. She wanted to feel him inside her from this position, and the only way to get there was to make her desires known. She managed to free one hand from his, turning her head and panting loudly. She pushed the sheet down, and before either of them knew it, their bodies aligned and he was inside her.

She gasped loudly, sliding her hand back up and under the pillow, rejoining his hand in very much the same way that their bodies had joined just seconds before. The pillow had shifted, falling from the bed. Her hips dipped and moved forward and plunged back again. She could feel his tongue and teeth and lips on her shoulders now. His breath was so hot. 

He wanted this to last, but he already knew it wouldn't. Not the way she was moving under him. And to think that he thought he was in control this time. She was always in control, and he found he liked that. And she wasn't shy. She'd taken what she'd wanted, and now they were coupling again, and he knew it wouldn't just be this and done. This had been a long time in the making.

His breath caught as he felt himself drawing near the close. His mouth was at her ear, licking and sucking at the lobe as it dangled there in front of him, teasing him. He grunted, "Gonna..."

She rocked back hard, taking him as deep as she could and begged softly, "Don't hold back. Daryl, come on..." Her knuckles were white, and she was there with him. She was so close and yet so far, and she knew he wouldn't last long enough, and it was okay, but this was them and it was perfect. 

And his hips rocked forward several times in quick succession, and then stilled deep inside her and it was over. He almost feel forward, but managed to brace himself so he wouldn't topple onto her. He laid his forehead against her back. His breathing was ragged and his body was spent. He managed to untangle their fingers and fall onto his back.

Her body, almost cat-like, moved gracefully as she managed to scoot just close enough in his direction that when her arms gave out, she was resting against his shoulder. Her hand came up, resting against his heart. She let out a soft whimper and shifted to wrap her leg around his. "Good morning, beautiful..." she purred.

His arm slid around her, pulling her closer and kissed her sweaty forehead with a soft grunt. It was all he could do. He had no words to describe what had just taken place, but he knew that it changed everything. Just yesterday he would have been terrified, but today, he found that he welcomed the change so long as she was the one in his arms from then on out.


End file.
